


The Slow Burn

by Clever_Girl



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_Girl/pseuds/Clever_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wiress and Beetee take comfort in each other. FINALLY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slow Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabaceanbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/gifts).



Beetee takes the deaths of their tributes particularly poorly. He doesn't know why they even bother anymore. He sits with Wiress in her room and is silent. District Three has been out of the Games for two days now, and he still won't discuss it. He looks so sad, so broken, and she loves him, maybe didn’t realize exactly how much until just now. She inches closer to him until their legs are touching, and she takes his hand.

“I’m sorry.” She says. “You’re not alone.” Beetee looks up, as if he forgot she was there for a moment, forgot that he _isn’t_ alone, he has someone to help him.

“Thank you,” he rasps, voice scratchy from holding in his emotions. He meets her eyes, wanting to show her how much that means to him, and he’s surprised by what he finds there. Her eyes are passionate, all of her love for him burning bright. She leans forward and kisses him, simple and slow. She only meant to prove he wasn’t alone, but the touch sets her nerves firing until every one of her limbs is tingling and aware of _him_ and how close he is. His arms grip hers a bit awkwardly as his usually sharp brain tries to process the situation. He kisses back slightly, afraid to move too much and break the spell.

Wiress loops her arms around his neck, moves so she is on her knees and is able to straddle him and sit in his lap. He holds her waist, feeling her muscles stretch and cord under his hands as she leans into his body. She opens her lips, runs her tongue along his lips until he opens for her, letting her explore his mouth. It’s more than kissing, it’s a show of trust. He holds her closer, her breasts pressing into his chest, he has an erection, and she moves her hips gently to stimulate him even more. They both know where this is heading. They both want this very badly.

Beetee groans into her mouth as she touches him _just right_ , which spurs her into taking off her shirt and pants. She stands in front of him in just her underwear, smiling shyly and motioning for him to do the same. He laughs gently, he has had dreams like this, fantasies where he woke up and needed to clean himself off, but this is real, this is _Wiress_ right in front of him, wanting him. He has trouble with his shirt buttons, adrenaline and lust making his fingers shake, so she ends up doing it for him, kissing the newly exposed skin after each button pops free. Wiress climbs back into his lap, now only two very thin pieces of fabric separate them where they long to be joined. Wiress intends on making this last longer, though.

She pushes him gently, so he is lying back on the bed. She kisses his neck, the muscle that attaches neck and shoulder. Her tongue darts out to taste his skin, masculine and salty from sweat. She presses her teeth onto the skin of his shoulder, just a playful nip, one that makes him jump from pleasure instead of pain. She’s still grinding her bottom into his lap, Beetee is lost in sensation until he realizes that he is barely touching _her_. This wakes him up, and he cups her breasts through her bra, stroking the plump flesh that peeks out over the lace. He then works his hands over to her back, lightly scratching his nails against her. She arches her back at the feeling, he smiles as he gets to know what she likes. He unclasps her bra, and she leans up to let it fall off her arms. His breath catches at the sight of her breasts, he’s an adult, he’s seen breasts before, it shouldn’t be this big of a deal, but she is so beautiful to  him, her breasts are so perfect, he feels _honored_ to be allowed to see them, to touch them. He trails his fingers across them, she flinches when he gets the nipples. She smiles down at him, bites her lip to avoid having her joy at his touch be too obvious.

He is disappointed when she removes herself from his lap, doesn’t know what she plans when she gets him to move up the bed, when she leaves the room for a moment to get a drink of water. When she returns, his curiosity has him eager for her, and she feels sexy, powerful. She pulls his underwear off, taking in the sight of his manhood for the first time. He tries to push away the feeling of embarrassment and of awkwardness that always comes along when naked in front of someone new. This is _Wiress_. They belong together. There’s nothing to be afraid of. She touches his hipbones, lightly running her fingers along the curve of his muscles. One spot makes him shiver, and she follows that line again. She avoids his penis as she explores his stomach, his thighs. He enjoys the teasing; it’s all part of the slow burn.

Eventually, she wraps her hand around his cock, strokes it experimentally. He bucks his hips involuntarily and she laughs. It’s such a surprised, joyful sound. She bows her head, swipes his length with her tongue. She licks her lips and lets him penetrate her puckered lips with the head of his cock. “That’s…that’s so good,” he gasps out. She raises her gaze to him, eyes sparkling with delight. Hmm, she likes when he speaks, does she? Now she begins to go down on him in earnest, pulling him into her mouth, tongue circling his head. She has her fingers squeezing the base of his cock, keeping him hard and ready, holding him at the perfect angle for sliding down her throat. “Wiress,” he pleads, not even sure what he is begging for. She sucks at him, getting him so very close to release, and then backs off.

She kisses his hips, runs her tongue along the spot that made him shiver before. “Next time…” She gathers her thoughts. “Next time, I want to taste you, swallow you.” His breath hitches at the thought. “But now…” She doesn’t finish her sentence. He’s used to her, knows her. She doesn’t need to complete the thoughts with him; he always knows what she means. She maintains eye contact as she stands and slowly lowers her underwear. Soon, she’s only wearing her sly smile.

“Beautiful,” he declares, raising himself on his elbows for a better look. She’s feeling bold, begins to touch herself. He watches with lust in his eyes as she parts her labia and strokes herself. She bites her lip. He wants to bite her lip for her. She’s panting, and that turns on Beetee so much that he can’t stand it. “Please, Wiress. Please come here.” She laughs softly, and joins him on the bed. He kisses her desperately, kisses her to show how much he wants this, how much he’s _always_ wanted this. He kisses her to make up for the time they’ve missed, the times he has wanted to kiss her and didn’t. Kisses her to  show that they have known each other over five years and every single moment was leading up to this.

“Are you sure?” She asks, it’s an unnecessary formality, but he answers anyway.

“Of course, love.” She smiles at the endearment, and kisses him sweetly as she mounts him. Their bodies connect easily, her wetness easing the delicious penetration. She gasps as he slides deeper.

“Beetee…” she moans. She bites her lip again, for once, he can’t read her facial expression.

“Does it hurt?” He’s concerned.

She shakes her head. “Only in the good way. You’re…big.” He can’t help but smile at the compliment; he’s a man after all. She takes a few moments to get used to him, to get used to being stretched and filled, then she begins to move. She rolls her hips in small circles, clenching her inner muscles on every rotation. She closes her eyes and fists her hands in her hair. Beetee has never seen anything so sexy in his entire life.

“Sparks, Wiress. You’re…” He sucks in air as a motion hits a particularly sensitive spot. “You’re an absolute goddess. I don’t deserve this.” Wiress grins in a look of pure happiness, and lowers her body to his. Now her breasts tickle his chest, and she kisses his neck up to his ear. He clasps one arm along her lower back, keeping her as close as possible, and the other is on her ass, squeezing and directing her movements. She runs the point of her tongue along his ear and sucks the lobe into her mouth. The motion of her hips is amazing, but teasing. Neither of them will come from this gentle pleasure. Neither of them is willing to rush this bliss. Neither of them minds the slow burn.

He brings his hands to her chest, and she leans up to allow him access. She’s a small woman, and her breasts are proportionate, but he sees them as an abundance of riches. He cups them and runs his thumbs over the nipples, causing her to give a wordless cry. He guides her towards his mouth and suckles at her, teasing the nipple with his tongue. When he directs his attention to the other breast, he continues to stimulate the first with his fingers. He wants to overwhelm her. She’s beginning to raise her hips into smooth thrusts, partially because she can’t focus on teasing him when she’s being so thoroughly pleasured. Her breasts are sensitive and Beetee’s mouth is so warm. “Beetee,” she moans, “Beetee, so good…sparks!” He grazes her with his teeth, and she jumps, arches her back into him.

He can’t handle this anymore. He braces her to roll over. “May I…?” She nods, and he moves them, now he’s above her, he is in charge of the pace and depth. He wraps his arms around her legs, moves them to his waist. She links her feet behind them, pulling him deeper inside her. “Good…” he murmurs. When he sits up like this, he can move his hips and play with her clit at the same time, it’s perfect because he wants her to come first. He wants to watch her face as she breaks down before being lost in pleasure himself. His thumb finds the bundle of nerves, and he experiments with touch. She seems to like pressure better than motion, so he presses down and lets the movement of his hips rub her. She pants and gasps, her fingers grip the sheet beneath her until her knuckles turn white. He works hard to keep himself cool while he quickens his pace for her. He can tell she’s very close. She comes very suddenly, body stiffening and voice making wordless moans that Beetee files away for later fantasies. Her sounds would be enough to set off his orgasm if he wasn’t focusing so hard on letting her have complete pleasure.

Wiress’ head is thrown back on the pillow, hair spread around her like a halo. Beetee releases his pressure on her clit and leans down to suck at her exposed throat. She likes this a lot, makes small sounds of pleasure and tilts her chin to allow him more access. “Come in me,” she whispers. That small phrase is enough to get him moving. He wants her, he wants to come in her. She clenches her legs around his waist, repeats the movement with her inner muscles, clenching so wonderfully tight around his cock. He thrusts as deep as he can, wanting to fill her completely.

“You’re mine, love.” He can’t help himself from wanting to keep her. “All mine.” He sucks harder at the base of her neck, leaving a love mark that brands her as his.

“I’m yours,” she agrees. “I need you.” They’ve gone from partners and friends to this intense lovemaking in less than an hour. Now they belong to each other wholly, absolutely. Beetee feels his pleasure swell over the brim, overflow his soul. His cock twitches and he comes, almost violently. Wiress adores the feeling of him shuddering inside her, she holds his entire body close to hers, pressing kisses everywhere she can reach. “Yes…” She nuzzles her face into his neck. “Yes, for me…” He jerks his hips against her several times at her words. “Mine.” She smiles into his skin. He collapses, trying to put his weight to her side. She takes some of it, wears his languid limbs like a blanket. He slides out of her, and she mourns the loss of the connection.  “I love you, Beetee,” she whispers. He makes no indication that he has heard her, but he responds when he has caught his breath.

“I love you, Wiress.” He opens his eyes to look at her. She’s lovely, glowing with her orgasm, bright eyed at his passion. “My love.” He kisses her. They’re tired now, the kiss is only sweet. It’s a kiss full of promises and love and his heart. Five years of foreplay led up to this moment, the moment where they fully give in to their love.


End file.
